Similar
by RandyCunninghamIsAwesome
Summary: The Teen Titans were battling Slade's robots and while they were at it, they found a girl that was similar to Terra. Will she be trouble, or just what the team needs to bring down Slade?


The Titan Tower was quiet, Jump City's citizens were at peace and there hasn't been an attack in 2 days. Ravin is meditating, Beast Boy was playing video games with Cyborg, Starfire is painting her nails a hot pink color and Robin, he is watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play their game.  
"You're gonna go down BB!" Cyborg says.  
"You just keep thinking that!" Beast Boy says. Then the siren went off! Robin looked outside and saw Slade's robots destroying the city.  
"Titans, GO!" Robin says as they all dash out of Titans Tower.

The Titans head out for downtown. When they get to downtown, Slade's robots go after them immediately. The robots are being destroyed as Robin, Starfire, Ravin, Cyborg and Beast Boy are fighting them. One of the robots run into a parking lot. Beast Boy turns into a mountain lion and runs after that robot. He caught up to it and snapped the right arm but it didn't come off.  
"AHH!" the robot screamed like a girl.  
_What the?_ Beast Boy thought.  
He quickly took off the mask of the robot and saw a girl with blonde hair, green eyes with a pale skin. She looks terrified looking at Beast Boy who turned back into his normal self with his right hand formed in a fist.  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Beast Boy says.  
"Uh, uh..." the girl stammered with her eyes watering. Next thing you see is that the girl turns into a tiger. She is limping on her front right arm.  
"Huh?" Beast Boy says "Who are you?" Beast Boy yells turning into a tiger as well.  
"Beast Boy," Starfire says flying towards him "There is a tiger!" Starfire says warning her friend.  
Beast Boy turns back into his normal self.  
"Thanks for the heads up." Beast Boy says.  
"You are welcome, friend." Starfire says getting back to the others.  
The girl turns back into her human form and runs away holding her arm.  
"Ay, get back here!" Beast Boy yells running after the girl.  
"Beast Boy," Cyborg yells "Where are you going?"  
Beast Boy didn't hear Cyborg, he just kept on running. The girl is running and is gripping on her right arm in pain. She is breathing fairly heavy. Beast Boy then turns into a cheetah and soon caught up to her. He runs in front of her and the girl falls to her knees.  
"Please don't hurt me." she says with her head down.  
"Who are you?" Beast Boy asks turning back to normal.  
"I'm Madoc, Madoc Mayrivin."  
"Why are you working for Slade?"  
"I have too, or he will kill my family."  
"Why does he want your family, Madoc?"  
"Can you stop asking me questions!" Madoc yells annoyed "I didn't want to be like this! I want to be home with my friends and family!" She gets up and leans against a building. "I just... don't want to be here." Madoc says finally calming down.  
"It's okay." Beast Boy says. "But do you know what Slade is planning?"  
"He's planning to destroy the city... with a bomb. A big one." Madoc says.  
"Beast Boy," Robin says as Cyborg, Ravin and Starfire are following him up to Beast Boy "Where were you? We had to take down the robots by ourselves."  
"I'm sorry, but I met someone." Beast Boy says.  
"Who?" Raven asks.  
"Her," Beast Boy says pointing at Madoc who is now laying on the ground.  
"We can't trust her." Cyborg says with his arm transformed into a blaster aiming at Madoc.  
"No! She told me Slade's plan. Not all of it, just the idea!" Beast Boy says.  
"Don't take me! Slade will kill my parents!" Madoc says. Then Slade voice came through a small Bluetooth in her ear "Oh Madoc, your parents have already been killed."  
"Get her to Titans Tower." Robin says.  
Beast Boy is helping Madoc up who is now crying over what she has just heard. Beast Boy walks her to Titans Tower with Starfire and Cyborg by his side.  
"Do you think we can trust her?" Raven asks Robin.  
"I don't know, she might turn out like Terra." Robin says looking at Madoc. "She seems very similar to Terra, Ravin. Very similar."

"Visual wise? Ravin asks.

"Yes, and how she is working for Slade."

* * *

Back at Titans Tower, Beast Boy brought Madoc ice.  
"Here, this may help."  
"Thanks, Beast Boy."  
"She is going to need a cast." Cyborg says.  
"I will take her to the hospital." Starfire says.

"We have casts." Robin says walking over to one of the kitchen cabinets and grabbed a cast out of it.

"Here!" Robin says passing it to Madoc.

"Thanks." Madoc says.

* * *

Everyone is heading to bed except for Beast Boy. He was sitting beside Madoc on the couch.

"So..." Beast Boy said.

"So..." Madoc says. It is quiet between them for a second.

"You should've just let me die back there!" Madoc blurts out.

"What! Why?" Beast Boy asks.

"My parents were already killed. Slade probably killed them when I left with the robots!"

"It's okay Madoc." Beast Boy says as Madoc lets a tear fall from her eye. "Lets change the subject! What kind of powers do you have?" Beast Boy asks.

"What power I have?" Madoc asks.

"Yes, you do have a power, is it shape shifting like me? Because I remember you turning into a tiger back there."

"I have the power of: Imitation- Copycatting somebody else's powers, however they only last while you are close to the person who has the 'real' superpower. That's how I shape shifted into a tiger. You were close to me so I could imitate you."

"Woah, cool!" Beast Boy says.

"I know, right?" Madoc says.

"Does that mean you can imitate villains?"

"If they have a super power, yes!"

"Cool! We need to get you on the team."

"Why?"

"I mean if you want too."

"You remind me of my brother." Madoc says cheerfully.

"How?" Beast Boy asks as Madoc gets up and looks out the window to see the view of Jump City.

"He always tries to make people feel better if they're sad."

"I can also pull off a few jokes." Beast Boy says proud.

"Like what?" Madoc asks. Beast Boy sits there for a second thinking of a joke.

"Zebras are just like horses who have escaped from prison." Beast Boy says. Madoc laughs.

"That was a good one!" Madoc says.

"Madoc," Beast Boy says.

"Yes Beast Boy?" Madoc asks.

"You remind me of a friend you once had, her name was Terra. She had your hair colour, same humor and worked for Slade."

"Really?" Madoc says.

"Yes."

Beast Boy and Madoc were talking the night away and then fell asleep on the couch. Madoc woke up at 1:30 AM and went up to the roof. She sat down looking at the stars.

"I miss you Mom and Dad." Madoc whispers. Ravin came up from behind her.

"Why up so late?" Ravin asks.

"Oh, hi Ravin! I just like looking at the stars." Madoc says.

"I see." Ravin says. "How about you come back inside."

"Okay." Madoc says getting up and walking with Ravin down to the living room. Madoc sits beside Beast Boy who is sleeping on the couch still.

"Don't stay up to late." Ravin says walking to her room.

"I won't." Madoc says. She lays down beside Beast Boy again and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Beast Boy woke up to Madoc's hand on his hand. Madoc was still asleep. Beast Boy removes his hand from hers and sits up.

"Hey!" Robin says walking up to Beast Boy and the sleeping Madoc.

"Hi Robin." Beast Boy whispers. Robin then sees Madoc sleeping.

"Oh, okay!" Robin whispers and sits down beside Beast Boy. Robin turns on the T.V and turns down the volume. Madoc woke up from hearing just a little noise from the T.V.

"Morning boys!" Madoc says sitting up yawning.

"Morning friends!" Starfire says walking into the living room.

"Hey Star!" Beast Boy says.

"Can you turn on the news?" Starfire asks.

"No problem!" Robin says switching to the news channel and turning up the volume.

_"Hi, I'm Amanda Thomas. Todays news is, Jump City has been attacked yesterday, but thanks to the Teen Titans, we are safe. Also a citizen caught a video of Beast Boy helping a girl. Looks like Beast Boy has a girlfriend. Oh la, la!"_

"Can you believe this!" Madoc says with her face turning red, "News gossipers!"

"Oh my goodness! Beast Boy and Madoc are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Starfire says.

"No!" Madoc and Beast Boy say at the same time both blushing crazy.


End file.
